A Week With Timcanpy
by Crosseine
Summary: Tim berubah jadi manusia; Tim punya seminggu bersama Daddy tersayang... Tapi Daddy sibuk...Tim bingung...Tim going to School...Eh, semua yang bingung...Ah, pusing...


OK, sorry before, maybe ini cerita yang rada-rada atau kebangetan garinknya...hohoho, saingan sama kerupuk udang malah...

Tapi... well... RnR aja deh...

**A Week With Timcanpy**

**-Timcanpy's Attending School-**

**Prolog**

"Daddy!!!" teriak seorang anak perempuan kecil, berumur sekitar enam tahun, dengan rambut ikal keriting anggur berwarna kuning keemasan yang diikat dua model Lenalee; dia masih berdiri di depan pintu rumah, bersaing dengan cahaya matahari pagi yang segar itu; penekanan pada kata 'daddy' yang dia ucapkan British murni lho, maklum, Mommy-nya ngajarin dia pake English British sih.

Yang dipanggil cuman bisa bengong. Masih ga yakin kalo dia yang bener dipanggil.

"Daddy, ini saya," ucap anak kecil manis dengan mata kucing berwarna topaz-nya. "Daddy, ga kenal?"

"Hah?!" laki-laki berrambut merah dengan kacamata dan topeng itu makin kaget.

"Daddy! It's me... Mom lagi punya bisnis, jadi katanya saya harus tinggal sama Daddy."

"Timcanpy?" akhirnya laki-laki itu bertanya juga, menebak tepatnya.

"Yay, you finally remembered!!!" anak itu ketawa kegirangan.

"Ga nyangka, kalo dia jadi anak beneran, so sweet banget..." bisik laki-laki itu. "Jelas lebih cantik dari pada buntelan bulu kuning aneh itu!"

"Daddy, kenapa?"

"Eh, ga apa-apa kok..." jawabnya. "Ngomong-ngomong Tim, sejak kapan kamu jadi kaya gini?"

"Since today!" anak perempuan menyambut riang, "Tim bisa ngomong sekarang, bahkan Tim itu manusia... Tim's so happy..."

Laki-laki yang dipanggil daddy itu, bengong.

"Tim's Cinderella, Daddy," ucap anak kecil cerewet itu lagi.

"Cinderella?" tanya Daddy-nya.

"Yuph!" Tim mengangguk, "soalnya... soalnya... karena Mommy's spell belum sempurna... jadi... jadi... Tim ga bisa terus-terusan jadi orang, gitu, Daddy... kalau... kalau... kalau udah jam delapan malam... Mommy bilang... nanti Tim bakal jadi Timcanpy Golem lagi, Daddy..."

_Wah, bingung juga kalo gini ceritanya, _batin laki-laki itu lagi.

"Daddy, boleh kan? Boleh 'kan, Tim tinggal disi..."

Tiba-tiba, dari arah kamar terdengar suara cempreng seorang perempuan, "Cross... kamu udah bangun? Ini masih pagi banget lho..."

"Daddy!" paksa anak kecil itu lagi.

"Daddy?" tanya perempuan dengan rambut cokelat tua dan tampang nenek sihir, setidaknya bagi Little Timcanpy, kepada Cross.

"Eira..." Cross mencoba untuk berbicara.

"Siapa lu?" tanya perempuan bernama Eira itu pada Little Timcanpy si Morning Sunshine.

"I'm their daugther," jawab Tim polos.

"Their?" tanya perempuan itu lagi.

Cross cuman bisa bengong sambil nunduk.

"My Mommy and my Daddy."

"Lalu, apa hubungannya sama Cross gue?" tanyanya kasar.

"Tapi dia Daddy saya."

"Bener Cross?"

"Ehm... ok, let me explain..."

"Daddy!" Tim mulai marah.

"Jadi bener?" tanya Eira lagi.

Cross serba salah; mau ngebela Eira, Timcanpy bakal jadi korban; ngebela Eira, nanti dia kalah taruhan sama 14th yang bilang kalo Eira bakal mutusin dia dalam waktu kurang dari 48jam.

_Plak!!!_Suara tamparan keras berasal dari proses pertemuan telapak tangan seorang perempuan dan pipi laki-laki itu.

"Don't slap my Daddy!" Timcanpy mencoba membela Daddy-nya.

Eira kembali masuk kedalam kamar lalu dengan terburu-buru keluar dengan membawa beberapa barang. Yuph, dia keliatan riweh banget dimata Timcanpy kecil itu.

"Eira..." Cross mencoba memanggil Eira yang dengan cepat berjalan keluar dari rumah itu. Dia mau mengejar perempuan itu, tapi perhatiannya kemudian kembali pada Timcanpy, "ok, Tim, sekarang, Daddy mau kamu naik keatas, simpan barang-barangmu dan daddy akan membawamu ke satu tempat, ok?"

Anak kecil itu mengangguk senang.

_Akhirnya, aku bermain bersama Daddy!_Pikir polosnya.

**Officially the First Day**

"Ok, sekarang perkenalkan dirimu," pinta seorang perempuan muda, mungkin sekitar dua puluh tahunan kepada Little Tim.

"Hmm," Timcanpy berpikir sejenak, menoleh kearah jendela dan mendapati Daddy-nya sedang berbicara (entah ngomong apa) dengan seorang perempuan yang dipanggil Claude-sensei oleh murid-murid lain, _anak-anak lain menyukai Claude-sensei,_ dia menyimpulkan, "ok... hm... nama saya Timcanpy, tapi... tapi... Daddy n Mommy biasa manggil Tim, or Little Tim, or, Candy –plesetan dari Canpy gitu...-, or, Chimu-chan. Salam kenal..."

"Tim, duduk sama aku!" perintah seorang anak cowo' yang duduk di belakang.

_E-moh!!! Kamu nyeremin..._

"Hobby Tim apa?" tanya perempuan muda itu lagi.

"Hm... berhubung Tim sering jalan-jalan sama Mommy, hobby Tim jadi shopping! Sama sama Mommy Tim."

Sweat-drops.

"Tim, ceritain tentang diri kamu," pinta seorang anak perempuan lain yang duduk di depan dengan rambut pinky dan baju pinky.

Timcanpy mikir sesaat, lalu menjawab dengan penuh semangat, "Tim paling suka warna golden! Tim benci kucing! Tim paling seneng ice cream vanilla, kaya Mommy."

Teman lain bertanya dengan cerianya, "Daddy Tim kerjanya apa? Kalo Papih Lucee dokter."

"Daddy is an Assassin!" Tim penuh semangat. _Well, ga mungkin kan Tim bilang Daddy's an Exorcist???_

Kontan, sekelasan bingung. Ini anak, mungkin kebanyakan nonton, pikir mereka.

"Tim kenapa sekolah disini?" tanya seorang perempuan lain lagi, entah Tim belum kenal siapa namanya. "Tinggal sama siapa?"

"Tim baru pindah ke sini... and sekarang Tim cuman tinggal berdua sama Daddy."

"Mommy Tim?" tanya perempuan muda itu, Tim baru tahu kalau dia itu asisten Claude-sensei.

Little Tim cuman ngegeleng pelan, "Mommy's gone."

Kelas langsung diam, beberapa mata sudah mulai berkaca-kaca.

Timcanpy mungkin emang seorang anak kecil, tapi Timcanpy mengerti apa maksud keheningan itu. Akhirnya dia berkata, "not that 'gone'. Maksud Tim, Mommy pergi, bukan meninggal; Tim tinggal sama Mommy, tapi karena Mommy lagi sibuk, jadi Mommy nitipin Tim ke Daddy. Gitu... jangan sedih dong..."

Mulut-mulut anak-anak kecil itu langsung berbentuk O.

"Emang kenapa Mommy Tim ga tinggal bareng Daddy Tim lagi?" tanya si anak kecil pinky yang kritis itu.

"Hm... well, Mom was mad at daddy, so she left and brought Tim with her, said, 'it would never be good, letting Tim with you!'."

"Hah? Emang kenapa Mommy Tim marah?" tanya si anak laki-laki.

"Well, Mom was mad because Daddy brought another girl home."

Anak perempuan lain langsung nyaut, "dia bawa pulang Tim pulang, kan?"

Tim cuman ngegeleng, masih dengan wajah yang tidak mengerti apapun, dia berkata, "no, it wasn't Tim. It was another girl!" penekanan pada kata 'another'. Dia diam sesaat, merasa perlu menjelaskan, "waktu itu, Tim lagi di rumah sama Mommy; ceritanya Tim sama Mommy mau jalan-jalan sama keponakan Daddy, tapi ternyata pesawatnya delay, Tim ga jadi pergi, kita pulang ke rumah. Trus, udah malem, Daddy pulang sambil ribut-ribut. Mommy sama Tim turun, lalu... ya, gitu deh..."

"Mungkin itu sepupu Tim! Mommy Tim ga adil, masa langsung marah gitu aja!" anak laki-laki yang kasar yang duduk dibelakang yang (kebanyakan 'yang'-nya nieh...) tadi perintah Tim untuk duduk disampingnya langsung membela Daddy Tim.

Tapi, sekali lagi, Tim cuman menggeleng, "bukan. She can't be my cousin," lalu dengan sangat cepat tapi pasti, "because Daddy kissed her on the lip."

HEEEEE!!! Sekali lagi, sekelasan SWEATDROP.

Untung, Tim ga harus ngelanjutin ceritanya yang ajaib itu.

Kenapa?

Karena Claude-sensei udah dateng sambil ngusap kepala Little Tim sambil berkata, "ok, children. Kalian itu 1st grade, ok? Jadi kalian tidak seharusnya berbicara terlalu banyak di kelas. Nah, Tim, kamu duduk di samping Pinky, ok?"

Dengan penuh semangat, Tim langsung menggangguk dan melangkah sedikit terlalu cepat ke arah tempat duduk yang ditunjukan oleh Claude.

Oh, dan Tim baru tahu satu hal, anak perempuan yang serba pinky itu, ternyata namanya Pinky.

***

Ok, mengingat Tim bersekolah di Elementary School zaman sekarang, jangan tanya ada apa aja dikelas, pastinya jauh lebih maju dari zaman dulu, kan?

Hm... perlu kita intip.

Jam pelajaran ke-tiga, Tim masuk kelas, memperkenalkan diri. Akhirnya, teman-teman sekelas malah bingung dengan cerita Tim yang aneh banget menurut mereka.

Jam istirahat, Tim dikerubungin oleh teman-teman barunya; Tim paling dekat dengan Pinky dan Lucee. Tapi ada anak laki-laki, namanya Daniel yang jail banget. Rambut Tim ditarik-tarik sama Daniel, waktu Tim nangis, dia malah bilang, "dasar cewe' cengeng, pasti Mommy-nya juga sama cengengnya."

"Mommy Tim ga cengeng!"

"Cry Baby Tim!!!" ejeknya. "Kalo Mommy Tim ga cengeng, artinya Daddy Tim yang cengeng, kan?"

Pinky sama Lucee, keduanya sudah langsung kabur, keduanya takut pada Daniel, dan keduanya berpikir untuk memanggil bantuan dari Claude-sensei.

Tim cuman bisa geleng-geleng, "enggak! Daddy juga..."

"Oh, aku lupa! Tim kan bukan anak Daddy Tim yang rambutnya merah yang nganterin Tim tadi, kan? Ga ada mirip-miripnya tuh! Tim pasti anak orang lain, Mommy Tim, sama kaya Daddy Tim, juga pasti selingkuh, kan?"

"Eh..." Tim mulai bingung.

Untung, sekali lagi, Claude datang dan menyelamatkan hari.

Jam ke-empat, setelah istirahat, pelajaran bahasa Inggris. Tim dengan sempurna menjawab semua pertanyaan, bahkan Claude-sensei juga bingung karena Tim. Hm, wajarlah, kan kalau di rumah sama Mommy-nya, Tim ngomong pake bahasa Inggris, British lagi.

Jam ke-lima, pelajaran matematika. Tim pusing.

Tim bingung, dan saat Claude bertanya padanya, Timcanpy cuman menggangkat kepalanya dari atas meja –hal ini sempat membuat semua orang kaget plus ketakutan, melihat ekspresi Tim yang sudah seperti zombie-.

Tim menjawab, "Tim bingung. Saya ga ngerti. Saya cuman bisa recording, bukan thinking."

Jam pelajaran ke-enam, Pendidikan Kewarganegaraan. Sekali lagi Tim bingung, Tim ga setuju sama Claude-sensei; Tim setuju sama Mommy-nya.

Kata Claude, "kita harus saling gotong royong."

Menurut Tim, _Mommy bilang, kita harus mandiri. Lagian, ga pernah ada yang namanya gotong royong, soalnya manusia itu egois._

Kata Claude, "kita harus saling membantu orang yang lagi kesusahan."

Menurut Tim, _untuk apa ngebantu orang yang lagi kesusahan? Kalo kita terus ngebantu mereka, mereka ga bisa ngebantu dirinya sendiri, kan? Lagian, emang orang lain mau ngebantu Tim kalo Tim lagi susah?_

Kata Claude, "manusia adalah makhluk sosial."

Menurut Tim, _homo homuni lupus, well, sebenernya Tim ga gitu ngerti juga arti filosifisnya; kalo kata Mommy sih, manusia adalah serigala bagi manusia lainnya. Nah, kalo gitu artinya manusia itu ga sosialis, dong! Buktinya, temen manusianya aja dimakan._

Kata Claude, "kita harus jujur."

Menurut Tim, salah. _Waktu Daddy jujur ke Mommy, Mommy marah, kan? Artinya, harusnya waktu itu Daddy bohong._

Kata Claude, "kita tidak boleh hidup hanya bergantung pada materi."

Menurut Tim, _tetap salah. Menurut buku fisika metafisik yang entah kenapa ada di ruang baca Mommy, semua benda adalah bentuk materi, baik real atau pun unreal. Jadi, kita pasti perlu materi, kan?_

Kata Claude, "kita harus saling menyayangi; dan karena rasa sayang itulah kita memaafkan orang lain."

Menurut Tim, _Claude-sensei terlalu klise. Mommy masih sayang sama Daddy, tapi Mommy ga mau maafin Daddy, kan?_

Kata Claude, "kita harus menghormati HAM setiap orang karena tiap orang itu adalah sama harkatnya."

Menurut Tim, _salah juga lah... Kalo gitu, kenapa genosida masih terjadi? Lalu, kenapa juga kita harus ngehormatin orang yang ga ngehormatin dirinya sendiri? Duh, bingung..._

Kata Claude, "kita harus rajin ke gereja kalau hari Minggu buat yang Kristen dan yang Katholik; buat yang Muslim, harus rajin ke Masjid; buat yang Buddha, harus rajin ke Vihara; buat yang Hindu, harus rajin ke Pura."

Menurut Tim, _ga salah sih... asal bener ke gerejanya, bukan cuman untuk nyari makan. Lagian, iman itu bukan dibuktiin dengan kata-kata atau seberapa sering kita berdoa, kan? Kata Mommy, iman dan kepercayaan serta hormat pada Tuhan itu dibuktiinnya lewat perbuatan. Jadi Tim ga gitu setuju juga..._

Pelajaran ke-Tujuh, Sience. Tim seneng sama yang namanya science, tapi Tim bosen.

_Tim ga perlu belajar tentang __tiga jenis benda lagi, kan? Tim udah tahu! Lagian, Claude-sensei salah! Benda itu empat jenis, ada cair, padat, gas, dan fluida._

_Trus, klasifikasi makhluk hidup itu ada enam! Bukan tiga! Kan dibagi jadi animalia, plantae, fungi, monera, protista, and virus.__ Entah, pokoknya virus juga udah masuk klasifikasi sekarang. Kalo ga percaya, buka buku General Basic Biology yang masih pake bahasa Inggris yang keluaran 2009 itu._

_Trus, ga ada yang namanya bintang jatuh! Bintang jatuh itu cuman meteor yang ga sengaja jatuh ke bumi, atau bahkan cuman komet gitu aja. Logikanya, bintang yang paling deket sama Milky Way aja jaraknya 300tahun cahaya; n bintang ga mungkin jatuh.__ Kalo jatuh, emang bintangnya ada dimana? Pastinya bumi juga udah ancur kalo ketimpuk bintang._

_Hm, Claude-sensei pasti ga tahu, kalo ada kolam renang raksasa yang cukup buat Saturnus, Saturnus itu pasti ngambang. Alesannya, karena masa jenis padatan yang menyusun Saturnus itu lebih rendah dari masa jenis air._

_Atau, Claude-sensei, Claude-sensei tahu ga tentang eksistensi manusia menurut Plato? Kita ngomong itu aja yu... kayaknya lebih rame deh. Eh, Claude-sensei ga tahu? Hm... kalo gitu, gimana kalo kita ngomongin tentang eksistesialisme menurut Parmindes dan Zeno?_

_Ah, Claude-sensei ga rame! Masa ga pernah denga__r Zeno sih?!_

Sebenernya, Tim. Yang ngaco itu siapa? Claude-sensei atau kamu? Kayanya, terlalu extreme deh, kalo seorang anak kecil seumuran kamu udah tahu apa itu prinsip-prinsip eksistensialisme.

Waktunya pulang, Cross belum ngejemput Tim dari tadi.

Akhirnya, begitu Claude ngeliat Tim, Claude yang baik hati; yang tetap memaafkan Tim walaupun Tim telah mempermalukannya pada pelajaran Civic Education dan Science, serta permasalahan Plato, Parmindes, dan Zeno, bertanya, "kamu belum pulang Tim? Ini sudah jam dua, lho... kelas sudah selesai dari jam dua belas tadi, kan?"

"Daddy belum jemput Tim," jawab Tim dengan nada yang menyedihkan.

Akhirnya, karena merasa ga tega pada anak kecil mungil yang begitu lucu ini, dia membawa Tim pulang, dalam hati dia berpikir, _sialan si Cross, kemana juga perginya tu orang, anak sampe ditinggalin sendiri gini. Sialan!_

Di tengah jalan, di dalam mobil Jazz warna hitam, Tim bertanya pada Claude, "Claude-sensei, boleh saya nanya satu hal?"

"Kenapa Tim?"

"Claude-sensei ga bakal jual Timcanpy kan?"

"HAH?!" Claude shock atas tuduhan buta itu.

"Tim ga mau jadi korban trafficking, Tim ga mau organ-organ badan Tim dijualin gitu aja. Tim, walaupun ga hidup bareng Daddy and Mommy bertiga, Tim ga mau dipisahin sama mereka..."

Mendengar isakan yang mulai muncul dari anak kecil berumur enam tahun yang pengetahuannya terlalu nyentrik itu, Claude langsung menyambar, "ga lah Tim... Sensei ga bakal jual Tim, kok... ok?"

***

Dirumah Claude, Tim tidur siang setelah menyantap makanan yang ga beda-beda banget sama makanan yang biasa dimakannya waktu tinggal sama Mommy-nya. Yuph, kalo biasa sama Mommy-nya bikin pasta, Claude masak mie instan. Dalam hati Tim berjanji tidak akan lapor pada Mommy karena Mommy bilang mie instan itu jelek buat pencernaan.

Tim benar-benar kecapean hari itu. Tim yang berencana untuk menikmati hari itu pun kebablasan tidur sampe jam enam sore. Alhasil, Tim langsung disuruh mandi sama Claude.

Selesai mandi, Timcanpy yang imut itu langsung membolak-balik halaman majalah; yang setelah majalah ke-16 baru boleh dia baca, well, menurut Claude, majalah-majalah lain yang Tim ambil sebelumnya itu bukan majalah yang tepat untuk anak kecil, tapi Claude ga tahu satu hal, majalah yang biasa Tim baca itu kan at least Cosmopolitan, National Geography, and Belladona –yang terakhir, Tim juga ga ngerti kenapa. Padahal, seandainya aja Tim tinggal bareng Daddy and Mommy-nya bertiga, kayaknya, Tim juga bakal baca majalah Play Boy deh...

Selesai makan malam, setelah bosen nonton TV. Tim yang udah mulai ngantuk lagi berbaring di paha Claude yang ngelus-ngelus kepalanya dari tadi.

Tim bertanya, "Claude-sensei? Kenapa manusia itu kejam ya?"

Claude bingung juga, ini beneran keterlaluan kalau anak kecil seumuran dia udah mikir hal sejauh ini.

Claude diam.

"Kenapa manusia bikin semuanya jadi begitu sulit?"

"Tim, kamu harus tahu, ga semua hal itu segampang yang kamu bayangin. Saat kamu dewasa, kamu belajar bahwa dunia itu emang rumit... dan ga semua bisa diselesaiakan gitu aja..."

"Jadi gitu? Kalo orang punya masalah and ga bisa nyelesaian masalahnnya gitu aja, dia boleh selingkuh? Jadi, setiap orang dewasa itu boleh selingkuh?"

"Hah?" shock mode: On, "siapa bilang?"

"Daniel. Waktu pulang tadi, sambil nungguin Daddy and waktu Daniel udah mau pulang, dia ngomong gitu ke Tim. Katanya, tiap orang dewasa emang tukang selingkuh..."

Claude langsung speechless. Bengong juga dia...

Tiba-tiba, begitu suara Tim kecil tidak lagi terdengar; nampaknya Tim memang sudah jatuh tertidur...

Fluff! Berubahlah Timcanpy si Little Morning Sunshine menjadi The Golden Golem lagi; benar, saat itu benar-benar pukul delapan malam.

Sebuah ketukan terdengar dari arah pintu apartment Claude. Masih menggendong Tim, Claude membukakan pintu.

"Malam," sama orang itu.

"Kamu benar-benar perlu belajar menjadi seorang ayah yang baik," Claude mulai memberi wejangan.

Laki-laki berambut merah itu cuman nyengir sesaat, "cih, siapa kamu mengingatkanku seperti itu."

Claude menyerahkan buntelan bulu lembut berwarna emas itu ketangan Cross. Tidak lama kemudian, Claude hanya bisa memandang Cross pergi menjauh dari apartmentnya.

***

Masih di tengah jalan.

"Dia bersamamu, kan?" sebuah suara perempuan dari HP yang dipegangnya.

"Ya," jawab Cross santai.

"Thanks God..." suara itu terdengar lagi. Timcanpy sadar saat mendengar suara dari ujung lain itu. Dia mendengar semuanya, tapi pura-pura masih tertidur.

"Bukannya kamu yang mengantar dia tadi pagi?" tanya Daddy Tim.

"Tidak. Dia bilang ingin belajar menjadi manusia, tapi tadi pagi saat saya bangun, Tim sudah tidak ada. Ok..."

"Dia bilang kamu sibuk akhir-akhir ini..."

"Dia merindukanmu, kamu tahu?"

_Yea, Tim misses Daddy so much!!! That's why Tim came, but Daddy doesn't even bother to be with Tim today._

Cross tertawa seperti biasa, "dan kamu merindukanku juga?"

"Huh, untuk apa?" tanya perempuan itu lagi.

"Oh..."

"Hey, jaga dia, ok?" pinta suara dari HP itu lagi. "Jangan lupa ingatkan dia untuk selalu didekatmu kalau kamu membawanya jalan-jalan; kamu tahu dia itu seperti apa, kan?"

"Tidak sebaik aku mengenalmu atau kamu mengenalnya..."

"Ya, tapi jaga dia untukku, ok?"

Dan sambungan terputus.

**

* * *

**

Dan ituhal hari pertama Tim menjadi manusia.

**Well, entah apa wajib lanjut atau enggak...**

**Masih belum kepikiran harus gimana dan siapa Timcanpy's Mother.**

**Tapi, Tim masih harus mengacau ke kantor Komui and Allen cs' School.**

**Ok, berhubung genrenya juga Humor/Tragedy, bisa dimaklumilah ya... kalo ngaconya juga kaya gini...**

**Oche deh, saia meminta reviewnya, please...**


End file.
